You and Kish!
by I-luv-Kish-and-dark
Summary: Okay this is from YOUR point of view. You're going to get together with Kish evenrually, by the way.
1. Chapter 1

Mew Pear: This is from the readers' point of view! You'll see what I mean. So the main pairing is you/Kish! In fact, that's what the story is about! (Yes, I changed my name. I have my reasons. It's still me, the one who's boyfriend is Dark, is obsessed with Kish, and has one oneshot so far.)

Disclaimer: I don't own TMM, and also made this onto a quiz on quizilla, so no, no ones copying me, and I'm not copying anyone else.

Dark: Am I in this story?

T.G: -.-; you're a D.N.Angel character, not TMM one, so no. Maybe I'll find a way to add you in, Dark, but…

* * *

You were moving from California (CA), America to Tokyo, Japan. You are semi rich, and in CA, you lived by the coast and were home schooled. You have jet black hair that you put in pig tails like Ichigo's, except you have your bangs covering your right eye. Your eyes are a stunning bright green. You have fair skin that makes your hair and eyes stand out (the eye you can see, that is). Your name is Trystell Araceli. You've never been kissed (besides your family, but that doesn't count).

You are thirteen years old. Your birthday is September 16, so you're Virgo. You have a Sagittarius rising! (Those are zodiac signs) That means you can be feisty and down to earth, yet still over-energetic and friendly! (If it doesn't, then it does now…)

Right now you are in Japan. You have a three story house (Me: Wowwie, do not jump off the roof!) and go to the same school as Ichigo Momomiya. You have a nine year old sister named Hannah and sixteen year old brother named Travyn (who's really hot- but you shouldn't think that about your brother!). You live with your sibs, Mom and Dad.

Now the story begins!

_BEEEEP! _You jumped out of bed with a start, before attempting to break your alarm clock, which would _not_ stop beeping. Finally you had smashed it to pieces, and decided to go hide it before your mom finds out…

After putting your alarm clock under your bed, you got ready for you first day of school in Tokyo. Just as you were about to take a bite of your muffin, Hannah accidentally runs head first into the table, knocking your muffin on the floor in the process. You were about to yell at her, when you realized she had a big bump on her head, and is out cold.

"Oh no! Hannah! Jeez, you should be more careful!" you tell the unconscious girl, before sighing and throwing away your muffin. "Guess I'll be late for the first day of school. Too bad Mom and Dad are at wor- Travyn!"

"Someone called?" asked a voice. You looked over to see your brother. "Yeah; Hannah ran into the table and knocked herself out," you inform. Travyn didn't look fazed. "She's always doing that… You go ahead to school; I'll try and wake her up. You're already twenty minutes late for school." You nodded your thanks, gave him a quick hug, and ran out the door. On your way to school, you saw a flash of red and ran into something, falling to the ground.

That's when you saw that you had run into a red-haired girl, and that she had also fallen to the ground. "Oh no! I'm going to be late again!" the girl exclaimed. "I'm late too. Maybe we could go together," you suggest. She smiles and nods. "That's a good idea. I haven't seen you before; are you new?" the girl questioned. "Just moved in from America. I'm Trystell, by the way," you informed. "Nice to meet you. I'm Ichigo."

When you got to school, Ichigo helped you get your schedule. You had all the same classes except two- second and seventh hour. She shows you the way to your/her first class.

When the teacher, a male, saw Ichigo, he glared. 'Ms. Momomiya, this is your third time being late this week, and its Wednesday! What's the meaning for this?' the teacher, Mr. Linsten, demanded. Ichigo gulped before forcing a smile and pulling you into the classroom. 'I was just helping her find her class!'

'Then have her introduce herself; also, Ichigo, show her around the school,' the teacher ordered. "Yes sir," replied Ichigo, as you walked up to the front of the class.

"My name is Trystell Araceli. I just moved here from California, United States," you say. There were a few giggles as walk towards Ichigo."Class, she is from America, so she doesn't know she was supposed to bow," said the teacher. That stopped most of the giggling.

Ichigo dragged you out, soon walking down numerous hallways with you. "So do you like school so far?' the red-head questioned. 'I dunno yet. I'm just so unaccustomed to Japan, but I'm sure Ill get used to it," you replied. 'Maybe you could go to the cafe with me after school. That's where I work," she suggested. "Sure thing! But why do you have a job at your age?" you questioned. She suddenly looked nervous and said, "Ano- to make extra money! It pays ten dollars an hour."

Your jaw dropped. "Ten dollars and hour? You've gotta be kiddin me!" She grinned and shook her head. An idea popped into your head. Ten dollars an hour could be really helpful...

(FF to after school. You and Ichigo are walking to the café. )

When you walked into the café, you gasped. "Its. . .so. . .KAWAII!" Ichigo grinned. "Take a seat." You obliged, but the second she went to the changing room, you jumped out of your seat and purposefully ran through the employees only door.

You saw a blonde staring at a computer. He looked kinda uptight, so you decided that it would be funny to scare him. When you got right behind him, you saw that he was holding a laser thingy to his neck. "KYAAA! SUICIDE, SUICIDE, SUICIDE!" you screech at the top of you lungs, causing him to jump with a start and accidentally shoot you instead. "MURDERER! MURDERER!" you shout, running in circles while examining the back of you hand, where it had hit. There was a baby-blue diamond mark.

Then a light engulfed you, and a big cat and a smaller one jumped into you at about the same time. Everything went black... You awoke to a man's voice. When you opened your eyes, you saw that blonde again, along with a man with brown hair in a ponytail. 'What happened?' you question, rubbing your head, only to find- fuzzy things.

"GAA! MY EARS!" you exclaim, starting to freak out. "Calm down already. I was trying to test getting two DNA's into one person on myself, but you interrupted, so I hit you instead. Now you have Eurasian lynx and Jungle Cat DNA inside you. Your job is to protect the world from aliens that are trying to take over the earth.((he explains all about Kirema animas and stuff, too)... and that's how it is," Ryou finished, handing you your pendant.

Then a beeping went off, and Ryou ran out and told the customers, 'The cafe is closing early today. Please evacuate.' All the mews were in the basement in a millisec. 'One: you got a new member. This is Trystell Araceli- I looked her up on the computer, so no, I'm not a stalker- and two: the aliens are at the park,' said Ryou. Everyone nodded before leaving. 'Uh-,' you state, confused. 'Follow them. The words will come to your head,' informed Keiichiro.

You nodded, gripping the pendant tightly in your hand before running after the girls. When you get their, you see three boys with pointed ears. (Me: I won't go into description because that'd get boring). You couldn't see them that well from your spot on the ground, though.

"Hey, those freaks finally showed up!" said Tart, sticking out his tongue. "Who's the new girl?" questioned Kish, pointing at you. "That's none of your business, **_Kisshu_**," said Ichigo, putting an emphasis on, 'Kisshu'. He bared his teeth. "I hate that name! Parasite aliens, do your worst!" he yelled, sending three of those mini aliens to fuse with an animal. One found a dog, one found a spider, and one found a rat. "Trystell, you have to transform!" said Ichigo, before she and the other mews transform. You kiss your pendant and yell, "Mew Mew Cranberry, Metamorpho-SIS!"

You had brownish/tan cat ears, the insides of them tan, and a black outlining your ears. Your eyes had turned dark, dark, dark brown. Your jet-black hair was worn down, yet still covered one of your eyes. Your cat tail was tan with a cute brown pattern on it, and had black rings on the end of it; You had a mew mew shirt like Ichigo's, even the same color, and a bottom like Zakuro's, except it's hot pink with brown outlining it and a black shiny belt that could hold your weapon if you called for it. Your hair, though still black, had silver streaks in it. You have way more curves.

Kish just gaped at you. "Do I look that bad?" you question. Kish shook his head. "No way... you're hot! Maybe hotter than kitten- I know!" he said. You jump about a foot in the air when he appears in front of you. Before you knew what he was doing, he placed his lips to yours, then just as quickly pulled away. "My name's Kish. Thanks for the kiss. Let's see if you pass the kitty-kat test!" You smack him as hard as you can, causing him to fall to his knees, though he quickly jumped back up. In that amount of time, you got a good look at him. You are thinking...

You are thinking, 'He's pretty good looking... But he still stole my first ki- OMIGOD! HE STOLE MY FIRST KISS!' With that thought in mind, you attempted smacking him again, but he easily dodged it, disappearing. "Where'd he go, and why aren't the mews helping me?" you ask aloud.

Both of your questions get answered. Three mews are fighting the Kirema animas , Zakuro is fighting Pie, and Pudding is 'fighting' Tart, though it looks more like a playful wrestling game. Now for the second answer-you felt a pair of arms around your waist, and exclaimed, "Let go of me! What's your problem!-? Hey- I think I'm going crazy! People are saying strange things in my head! Oh wait- Ryou said words would come to my head- did Ryou make me crazy?" You said the last part to yourself, but Kish, being right behind you, heard every word.

"Join us, Kitten," said Kish. "Why? So you can take over the earth AND get a free girlfriend? Not going to happen! Cranberry star!" A weapon shaped like a star shape appears in your hand. The mews finally defeated the Kiremas, and are trying to find Masha so he could eat the parasites. Though Kish is still holding onto you, and has started nibbling on your ear, you ignored him and aimed at Pie. 'Ribbon Cranberry shooting stars!' a bunch of comets hit Pie in the back of the head, knocking him out cold. Tart stopped wrestling Pudding to start laughing at what just happened.

You aim your star thingy at the midget, (Tart: HEY! Me: Tee hee!) and shouted, "Ribbon Cranberry shooting stars!" Just as it was about to hit him, Pudding tackled him to the ground, making the attack miss by a hair. "Pudding, why'd you do that!" exclaimed you and Ichigo at the same time.

"Tar-Tar wasn't being as bad as Pie! Besides, not Tar-Tar has to give Pudding a kiss as a thank-you, na no da!" exclaimed the monkey girl joyously, before putting her lips against Tart's causing him to blush like mad and push her away. "Dumb monkey! We're not friends, and I'm going to make you cry some day!" he exclaimed. "Silly Tar-Tar! Of course we're friends, na no da! That's why I didn't let you get knocked out or killed!" Tart's face turned even redder before he teleported to Pie. "Kish, c'mon!" he ordered.

Kish made a pouting face. "But I wanna play with my new toy some more!" You twisted around in his arms and smacked him in the face as hard as you could, causing him to let go. "Never, ever, EVER lay your filthy pervert hands on me again!" He smirked. "By the way, you passed the Kitty-Kat test, and are my new girlfriend. You're going to pay for that horrible comment. See ya later, honey!" With a snap of his fingers, he disappeared. Tart followed suit, taking Pie with him.

"Wow, you knocked Pie out!" exclaimed Ichigo in astonishment. "Heh-heh. Lucky shot,' you said, before asking, "So how do I change back?" "Pudding can tell you that, na no da! Just picture yourself normal!" You did as she instructed, then felt your head. No more cat ears! As you made your way home, you wondered what Kish meant by, 'You'll pay for that rude comment' and why he called you 'honey'. _'And even more, what does he mean by I'm his new girlfriend?'_

_

* * *

_Please read and review!


	2. A Bunch of stuff happens

TokyoGal: Okay- here's chappie two of this odd story. Yeah, the point of view is weird, but that's because it was meant for a story quiz I had put on quizilla. This way you can really get 'into' the story.

Dark: TokyoGal doesn't own TokyoMewMew, thank goodnessly enough.

T.G: By the way, school started for me… I tried to get my friends interested in TMM, but it didn't work… meh…

* * *

**Thankies for Reviewing:**

**Soraismysweetheart: **Yeah, it's a bit weird, but that's because I also made it into a quiz story on quizilla, so it was supposed to be from second person POV (the reader). Glad you like it, and thankies for reviewing!

**BlueAngel 101: **Glad you like it! Thankies for reviewing!

**PenKittyChan: **I hope you like this chappie too. Tee-hee… poor Pie…(you'll see why)… Thankies for the review!

**KisshuFanGirl: **((Looks at your penname)) you're a Kish fangirl too? Kish rocks! He's such a dolly! Oh… got off topic… NEways, thankies for reviewing!

**MewMeiko: **Glad you like it! Y' know what I realized? Quizilla undoes everything, from smart quotes to spacing out the '…', while fanfiction doesn't. I luv fanfiction! It rox! Anyhow, thanks for reviewing!

**Adorabella: **Yay, peoples like my story(ies)! I feel so loved… ((Huggles)) Thankies so much for reviewing! Here's the update!

* * *

Chappie 2:

(School for you starts at 8:00, by the way)The next morning, you were awoken to someone yelling, "Trystell, it's 7:40! Why are you still asleep?" At hearing the time, you instantly jump to your feet. The reason for you sleeping in was the broken alarm clock… But you can't tell your mom that.

You were done getting ready in ten minutes flat. That left only ten minutes to get to school.

'_Maybe if I sprint,' _you think, before picking up your backpack and running out the door.

Just as you were passing the park, someone appeared before you. You were so shocked by this, you lost your footing. Luckily the person caught you, but then they started trying to cuddle…

"GAAA! Kish! You stalker! Don't you have better things to do, like planning on how to take over the earth!" you demand. "Yeah- but I prefer to be with you. Besides, you _are _my new girlfriend," Kish replied, still glomping you. "Well, can you let go of me, then?" "Nope. Then you'll run away." You forcefully push him off of you. "I have to go to school! Thanks to you, I only have three minutes left! Thanks a _lot," _you say sarcastically.

"Then why didn't you say so? I would've only given you a quick hug," he said, before glomping you once more. You were about to push him off, when you appeared just outside your school. "Hey, thanks! But can you let go of me now?" you question. "Only if I get a kiss as a reward for helping you," he replied. You smack him. "It's your fault I'm late in the first place! Thanks for helping me, but I really am la-," before you could finish your sentence, the bell rang. You instantly forgot about Kish and sprinted to your first class. Luckily no one was outside to notice that Kish had just disappeared into thin air.

At lunch, you sat with Ichigo, Miwa, and Moe. Miwa and Moe were sitting cross from you and Ichigo, and were engrossed in a conversation about shopping.

"So have you seen Kish since yesterday? Normally he tries to steal a kiss from me before I get to school, but he wasn't there today," said Ichigo. "Oh, that'd be because he said that _I'm_ his girlfriend now. You don't know what you're missing out on- he teleported me to school. Isn't that cool?" you question.

You could swear you saw a hint of jealousy cross Ichigo's face, and smirked. "Jealous? I heard that you're dating Masaya- that'd mean that you were cheating on Kish," you reason. "I'm not jealous, and I can't cheat on Kish if he's not my boyfriend! You shouldn't like that pervert," Ichigo insisted.

"Yeah, yeah. But you have to admit- he's much cuter than Masaya," you persisted. "No one's cuter than Masaya," argued Ichigo, before going into a dreamlike state, probably thinking about Masaya. When the bell rang, she finally snapped out of it. "Oops- I didn't eat my lunch… Hey, what about I walk you home today?" questioned Ichigo. "Sure!" you reply, though you have a feeling that you know why she suggested that.

(FF –Fast forward- to after school)

You and Ichigo meat outside the school before making your way home; you were surprised when Kish didn't show up- or maybe you thought too soon…

You were about three blocks from your house, when Kish appeared before both of you. "So my old Kitten and new one are best friends? But I like my new kitten better. Here, I'll give you a hug to make you feel better about being dumped," he said. Before Ichigo knew what was happening, Kish was hugging her.

"Kish, stop it! We were never together, so we never broke up!" Ichigo exclaimed. You put on a pouty face and plop onto the grass. "Ichigo, you're only denying it so you won't be sad," Kish insisted. Ichigo smacked him before jumping out of his arms.

"C'mon, Trystell, let's go!" said Ichigo. You shook your head. "I want a kiss first." Ichigo gaped at you. "Are you _crazy_? You want a kiss from a _pervert, _not to mention our enemy?" You simply nod. "Of course! After all, he did help me this morning!" you say, before jumping to your feet. You didn't notice the surprised look on the green-haired teens face, and walked right up to him.

When he just looked at you for a second, you said in an exasperated voice, "Do you want your kiss or not?" "Huh? Oh- of course! You're such a good toy!" he replied, glomping you happily before placing his lips against yours. When he pulled away, you smacked him. "Hey- what was that for?" he questioned, rubbing his cheek. "For calling me your toy! I'm never willingly kissing you again!" you insist, before running the rest of the way home.

"Why do girls always get so mad when you call them toys?" he asked himself, before teleporting back to, most likely, his ship.

* * *

When you got to your room, your plopped onto your bed in a frustrated fashion before placing you chin in your hands, bordly staring a the door of your closet.

'_Jeez, I thought he wanted me to be his girlfriend, not just a toy he can play with, then throw away! **That's** what toys are! Things you play with, then get rid of when they bore you!'_

"Why so angry?" questioned a voice. You look up to see none other than Kish. "I'm angry because you're a rude alien who needs to watch what you say," you reply. He tried to take a seat next to you, but you pushed him away. "I don't need someone as rude as you in my life. Go away, or I'll transform," you order.

"Aw, Kitten, that's mean! And what do you mean by 'someone as rude as you'? What'd I do?" he questioned. "Guess you're rude _and_ stupid. Let me help refresh your memory. You called me a toy! What kinda rude idiot does that?-!" you demand.

"Kitten, you're being so mean to your boyfriend! Here, for now on, you won't be my toy, but my official girlfriend," he declared. "Pht- it's not _that _easy to get someone to like you again," you replied, before pointing to your window. "Out. Now." "Why doesn't Kitten want to be my girlfriend?" he questioned. You rolled your eyes. "I already told you, so go away."

Before Kish could say anything else, Tart appeared out of no where, causing both you and Kish to jump a foot in the air.

"Kish? Where am I?" the red/brown haired alien questioned, looking sincerely confused. "Oh, so now _two_ aliens are going to stalk me!" you exclaim, clearly frustrated. "Wait- we're in Trystell's house? Why's that?" asked Tart. "Tart, why are you here? You better not have been following me," said Kish.

"Of course I wasn't! I was running low on candy, so I decided to visit Pudding and ask for some more! But then she tried to get me to kiss her, and had her siblings jump on top of me! So I thought, 'Maybe I'll be safe if I'm with Kish', and teleported, ending up here. Next time I'm going to go to Pie for help…" muttered the smaller alien.

"Since you're here, get Kish out of my house!" you ordered. Kish put on a pouty face. "You're being so mean to me. I think I'll stay a bit longe-," "No you won't," said a deeper voice, cutting him off. Kish turned on his heel to see none-other than Pie. "Oh, so now _you_ are here! Now you're going to tell me that you were really just borrowing books from Lettuce as research, but something happened, so you decided that you should teleport to me for advice," Kish joked.

Pie started fiddling with his hands, which caused Kish's jaw to drop. "You did, didn't you! Listen, I'll see you later, Kitty-Kat. I need to help these stalkers." With that said, all three aliens finally disappeared, leaving you to stare in confusion at the spot they used to be standing in.

'_Wait- does Tart like Pudding and Pie like Lettuce? Nah, Lettuce likes Ryou, so it'd never work out,' _you thought to yourself, before quickly finishing your homework and going to sleep.

* * *

When Kish gets back to his ship, he decides to go get a snack from the kitchen. When he walked in, he stopped dead in his tracks, eyes widening as his jaw fell. Tart and Pie are playing patty-cake, hand motions and songs and all… "What the hell!" Pie instantly stopped and turned crimson. Tart looked bummed that Pie stopped paying attention to him.

"Ahem… I think I should do some research," said Pie, before disintegrating. "Look what you did! Now I'm bored again!" exclaimed Tart, before teleporting to his room. Kish, wondering why his comrades are acting so darn weird, got a blueberry Nutrigrain bar out of the cupboard (which he had bought from an earth store, seeing that the authoress can't get herself to type that he stole it).

* * *

Today, you woke up to a scream yet again, but it was had different words…

"TRYSTELL! WHY IS YOUR 50 DOLLAR ALARM CLOCK BROKEN?-!-?-!" demanded the furious voice of your mother. You cringed and buried your face in your pillow, pulling the blanket over your head. "Trystell, get up and answer me!" "Meh… I'm _tired_. Let me go back to sleep…" you answer drowsily.

The blanket was pulled off your head, and you looked for the criminal. When you saw it was your mother, you tried to get the blanket back, but to no avail. "Trystell, it's a school day, so you have to get up. Hannah found this under your bed," said you mom, holding up the tiny thousands of pieces of your alarm clock. "Hannah was in my room… OMG! NOOOOO!" you exclaim dramatically, deciding you'll talk to Hannah after school. "You need to pay me half price for this. That means twenty five dollars," confirmed your mom.

'_At least my new job pays ten dollars an hour. I already have enough money,' _you think, before pulling a twenty and five dollar bill out of your money box, handing it to your surprised mom before getting ready for school. When you looked at the clock, you gasped. "I have five- now four- minutes until school starts?-!-?-!" You did have an idea though.

After getting your backpack, you ran to the park, and started looking in the trees. "Looking for me?" came a voice from behind you. You turned on you heel to see that Kish wasn't even two inches away from you. He leaned in and closed the gap between your lips, but you quickly pushed him off.

'_Maybe if I'm nice to him, he'll help me…,'_ you think to yourself. "Kish, can you teleport me to school? I only have about… two minutes till class starts." Kish pulls you into a tight embrace and says, "Then why not skip school and visit my spaceship with me? I could show you my room."

You smacked him after he said the last comment. At first he looked confused, but then it clicked. "That's not what I mean! I meant that since I've seen your room, you might want to _see_ mine, not _sleep_ in mine!" You decided to just believe him and replied, "Just teleport me to school before I'm late!"

Still cuddling you, he teleported to right outside your classroom. Since it was so late, almost everyone's already in their class. Only one person, who was also running late, noticed, and hid when they saw you two.

"Can I have a kiss?" he questioned, giving puppy dog eyes. "Fine- one kiss as a thanks, but I'm still not your girlfriend!" you confirm. He gave you a quick peck on the cheek. "There's my kiss for now- not only does your class start in 45 seconds- I think- but we're being spied on by my ex," he said, ear twitching as if to say that he knows because he heard.

"I was never your girlfriend!" shouted a voice, which you saw belonged to Ichigo. Once she realized she had just blown her cover, she quickly clamped her hand over her mouth. "Uh… let's go to class!" she insisted, before grabbing your hand and dragging you in after her. The second you each slipped into your seats, the bell rang. Kish, obviously, teleported away.

Ichigo was very distracted, and you can imagine why…

(FF to lunch) You were sitting the same way as last time- you and Ichigo across from Miwa and Moe.

"Trystell, I've been meaning to talk to you- what's going on between you and Kish?" questioned Ichigo. "Oh! I overslept this morning, and was going to be late. Then I decided that since he's a stalker, he'd be around Earth, and I could have him teleport me to school! That's why I was there before you!" you explain.

"Then what was with him kissing you?" asked the red-head. "He wanted a kiss for helping me. A kiss on the cheek isn't very bad, is it? It doesn't really count," you reason. "Yeah, but you're still associating with the enemy," Ichigo insisted. "So? I can do what I want, thus I will. Besides, Kish is a very cool person- alien- so I see no reason why he can't be my friend. I'm sure you're just jealous," you persist with a smirk.

Ichigo's face turned beet red as she waved her arms around in the air. "Of course I'm not! I have Ry- I mean, Masaya!" she exclaims. "Oh, so you're also crushing on Ryou? Dump Masaya and date Ryou," you suggest. "No way! I'm completely loyal to Masaya!"

* * *

After school, you were, of course, working at the café, and even more of course, you and Ichigo were doing most of the work. The only difference was that you were a bit more spacey.

'_I wonder if Kish has really gotten over Ichigo…I think I'm crushing on Kish, but I bet Ichigo has a crush on him… and Ryou. Ryou most likely has a crush on Ichigo. Too bad Lettuce seems to like Ryou. But doesn't Pie like Lettuce, and Zakuro like Pie? Doesn't Keiichiro like Zakuro? Doesn't Mint like Keiichiro? Doesn't Masaya like Mint? The only ones not in that crazy tangle are Pudding and Tart…' _you thought, before rubbing your head from all the confusion.

"The café will be closing. Pay your bill and leave," ordered Ryou. When everyone finally left, the mews ran over to their boss. "The aliens are attacking at the park." "Why do they like the park so much, na no da?" questioned Pudding. "That's a good question…" replied Ichigo thoughtfully, before pulling out her pendants. Everyone followed suit.

"Mew Mew Strawberry/Minto/Lettuce/Pudding/Zakuro/Cranberry Metamorpho-SIS!" you all shout, changing into your mew forms, before sprinting to the park.

When you arrive there, you see Kish twirling his dragon swords in his hands, and Tart and Pie hanging upside down in the air, playing patty-cake… "What the hell!" you and Ichigo shout almost exactly the same way Kish did. Pie fell to the ground from surprise, hitting his head, and passing out.

"Hey! Now what am I supposed to do? Pie didn't even tell us his plan because he thought we'd ruin it, but now no one knows it!" exclaimed Tart, putting on a pouty face.

"Huh? What happened?" questioned Kish, who had been to busy playing with his dragon swords to notice anything else. "Pie fell and passed out! Now what?-!" demanded Tart. "Now we… uh… go and capture two of the mew mews?" answered Kish, though it was more of a question.

"Best we've got, so sure. I'll get the monkey mew because she's easiest. Seriously, don't pick Trystell," said Tart. Kish glared at the younger alien. "Oh, so you can bring _your_ girlfriend, but _I_ can't?" "What? Pudding's not my girlfriend!" "Yeah, she is- hey, Pudding! Is Tart your boyfriend?"

Pudding looked up and grinned. "Of course Taru-Taru's my boyfriend, na no da! We've been going out for… uh… three weeks!" Tart blushed as he vigorously shook his head. "No we haven't! What are you talking about?-!" The blonde's eyes filled up with tears. "Tar-Tar's dumping Pudding… TAR-TAR HATES PUDDING, NA NO DAAA!" Pudding burst into tears as she said this.

"Uh… I… um… am going to kidnap you, because I finally got to see you cry!" Tart answered at last. Pudding wiped away her tears. "Tar-Tar's taking Pudding to his ship to make her feel better? Does that mean Taru-Chan and Pudding are still together?" Tart looked at all the staring eyes nervously before grabbing Pudding's hand and disappearing with her.

"Pudding!" exclaimed Ichigo, when Lettuce put a hand on her shoulder. "Pudding thinks he's taking her to apologize, and I'm sure he will. I know for a fact that Tart won't let Pie hurt her- if that alien ever manages to stay conscious for more than five seconds…" "What do you think, Trystell? Trystell? Hello?" asked Ichigo, before turning around, only to find you gone. She looked up again to see Kish holding you.

(recap of past three minutes)

While Pudding and Tart were causing that big scene, you had been wondering why Pie hasn't waken up yet. The next thing you know, you find a hand over your mouth, then appear in the sky.

(Now)

'_What am I doing up here, and why is someone covering my mou- of course!' _you think, before using your hands to pull the persons hands off your mouth. "Kish! Jeez, y' gave me a scare!" you exclaim, before turning around in his arms so you're facing him and glomp him. "You'll end up dropping me if you hold me like that!" "You don't trust me? That's so mean… Mew Mew's, I'll be taking Trystie on a date now!" taunted Kish, about to teleport away, when someone interrupted him.

"What about Pie?" Kish looked down to see that it was Zakuro asking the question. The green-haired alien only shrugged. "He's annoying and'd probably be _glad _if _I_ died, so I'll just leave him and hope for the best." Before anyone could say anything else, he disappeared (bringing you along, duh).

The mews just sat there, staring at the spot yo had been, until finally Zakuro broke the silence. "Ryou, we should took Pie back to the café. He must be hurt pretty bad to be passed out that long." Ryou rolled his eyes. "He's the enemy. We should stab him to death while he's week." All the mews glared at Ryou before stomping over to Pie.

"Oneesama, do you trust Ryou to take care of Pie without killing him?" questioned Ichigo. "Not now, I don't. That's why I'll be staying at the café with him," replied the wolf mew. When they got to Pie, they saw that he was in pretty bad shape.

He had fallen in a poison ivy thorn bush and hit his head on a pointy rock. I'll just tell you this- he had way too many cuts. "Jeez! Dumb Pie! How come he couldn't be an idiot and get hurt some _other_ time of the day? I'm missing my afternoon tea!" exclaimed, of course, Mint. Zakuro shot her a cold glare, which got her quiet.

They all helped pick Pie up and lug him to the café, where they set him up in a spare bedroom. Zakuro whipped out her cell phone and started talking into it, before quickly hanging up.

Just as they had finished getting Pie on the bed, they had heard a knock on the café door (the café is closed right now, by the way). All except Zakuro looked confused. "Baka strawberry, stop being so lazy and answer the door," ordered Ryou. "WHAT! All I do is work!" "Guess I'll be docking your pay check…"

"FINE!" with that said, the red-head stomped to the front door and pulled it open with such force, that (thanks to her animal DNA) it flew off, hitting the kitchen wall, and breaking through it. It exploded a bag of flour, causing it to go all over the kitchen, and an unsuspecting Keiichiro. Of course, no one knew that Keiichiro was in the kitchen.

Ichigo turned red as her cat ears and tail quickly popped out, her hands quickly covering her fuzzy ears and holding up her tail. "May I help you?" she asked the person at the door. "We brought a bed for Zakuro Fujiwara," answered the obviously-a-delivery-person man. "You did? Um… Zakuro!"

Zakuro was down in seconds before signing a few papers. "Now… Ichigo, ((whispering into the cat girl's ear)) move Pie from the room- pronto." Ichigo seemed to understand and instantly ran upstairs, telling the other two mew mews. They hastily moved Pie to Ryou's room, shutting the door behind them.

When Lettuce looked behind her, her face exploded (no, not literally. It just turned really red). "Lettuce, what's wro- OMIGOD! RYOU, PUT ON A SHIRT!" ordered Mint on the top of her lungs, for Ryou was sitting on his bed, topless. "Jeez, it's my room! Why is everyone always barging in?-!" demanded their blond boss.

* * *

T.G: Okays, I've finally updated! Yayness! Too bad school started for me today… GRAAA!

All: ((back away))

T.G: NEways, please review!


	3. Gomen nasai! Here's ur chappie!

T.G: **I'm SO SORRY for not updating**! I've been busy with school! And my friend who says that she's going to kill my brother keeps calling! Freaky and time consuming! Please forgive me! I wouldn't blame you for hating me… But I've finally got this chappie out, so…

**Thanks fore Reviewing **(and super sorry for not updating sooner)

**Soraismysweetheart: **Love your new name! Very kawaii! Thanks for reviewing!

**KisshuFanGirl: **SOOOO sorry for not updating! Please forgive me! Hope this chappies good! Thankies for reviewing!

**MewMeiko: **No, _I'm_ addicted to fanfiction (LOL). Meh- but I haven't been on fanfiction AS much the last few days, thanks to school… Thanks for reviewing!

**PenKittyChan: **I'm a bigger Ryou/Lettuce fan too. In fact, I just made Ichigo have a crush on Ryou because I was having one of those 'I wish Ichigo hates Masaya' moments. So don't worry, Lettuce will be paired with Ryou (even if it starts to seem otherwise). Thanks for the review!

**Adorabella: **It'd be awesome if Kish'd teleport me to school- I can't believe Ichigo chose Masaya over Kish in the manga/Anime! ((Shakes head)) She's so dumb… Hope this chappie is good! Thanks for reviewing!

**BlueAngel: **Hope you still love it, even though it took me so dang long to update… Hmm… And though you've already said your welcome, thank you for reviewing!

**Claw1253: **Okays- I've finally updated. Few… Thanks for reviewing!

Here's what happened last chappie:

You and Pudding got kidnapped by Tart and Kish. Kish claims he's taking you on a date, and Pudding claims Tart's taking her to apologize. Pie had fallen in a poison ivy bush and hit his head on a sharp rock. Now he's being held in the café. Zakuro ordered a bed to the café.

Chappie 3:

You arrive in what looks like a normal kitchen. "Kish, you can let go of me now," you inform. "And why'd I do that? I have you all to myself now!" Kish said cheerfully. You smack him. "One: Why does that statement scare me? Two: Jeez you're a pervert! And Three: Why does this look like an earth kitchen?"

"I'm not a pervert! If I was a pervert, I would've teleported you to my bedroom, then taken off your shirt, then-," you smack him before he can continue. "Oh- heh-heh. Sorry bout that extra info… Anyways, I'm not a pervert, and this looks like an earth kitchen because Tart claimed that they're better than our kind. I have to admit, I think he's right…

Now that you've asked your question, I'm going to ask one," the alien informed. "If it's perverted, no," you reply. He glares at you. "Of course it's not perverted! Where'd you like to go for a date?"

_Hmm… should I go on a date with him? He is the enemy… But then again, he'll end up taking me either way. And besides, it's not like I have anything else to do here… _With that thought, you try and think of a place.

"Anywhere?" you question. He nods with a fanged grin. "Anywhere." "What about… your planet?" His grin instantly fades as he vigorously shakes his head. "No, you don't want to go there. Trust me." "Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?" "Because it's not a fun place to go to," he replied.

You stand there speechless for a second before asking, "Do you have any family and friends, maybe a girlfriend there?"

"I have my older brother, fruitcake- oh yeah, he goes by cake now- but my parents died when I was about… 3, I guess. As for friends, I have five good ones. That would be Tart which is short for Tartlet, my brother Cake, Tomato- though he goes by Tom, Radish who goes by Isha, and Rosemary, but she goes by Rosy. In other words, their names are Tart, Cake, Tom, Isha, and Rosy. You've already met Tart."

"What about a girlfriend?"

"Hmm… When I was twelve, I got together with Isha, but it didn't seem to work out… Turns out she likes Tom…But Ichigo's much cuter than her, and you're much cuter than Kitten, so it all works out."

"What about pictures?" you question. "Pictures… Oh! Pictures! I have tons of those. Let me just show you my room," Kish answers, before grabbing your hand and teleporting the both of you to a room with a LOT of forest green. "Jeez Kish, thanks to the color of this room, I can barely see your awesome hair!" you exclaim, before petting him on the head.

"I like the attention and all, but this is kinda odd," stated Kish. "I'm just trying to feel your hair since I can't see it. I never knew it was so silky- what do you wash it with?" you question. He rolls his eyes and plops himself on the bed, pulling you onto his lap. "Jeez, what is it with human girls and looks? Though I have to admit, you and Ichigo are doing pretty good on that…"

You hop off his lap and lean against a wall. "No fair! We were going to cuddle!" Kish pouted. "I don't want to give you any temptations to do perverted things. Sitting on your bed with you is just asking for trouble. If you want you can hug me over here, just not over there," you say wisely.

Kish shrugs before teleporting next to you. "Can I see your planet now?" you demand. "No way. That's not romantic at all!" he replies. "But you said you'd take me anywhere." "Anywhere but there- and Pie's lab. That'd be scary." You frown before turning your back to him. "I wanna see your planet!" "Fine… I guess it wouldn't hurt…" the green-haired cutie said with a sigh, before continuing, "but you'll really regret it." Within seconds you appeared at the most horrific place you have ever seen, or even imagined, in your worst nightmares…

-------------------------

"Tar-Tar, Pudding's _bored_, na no da!" whined the monkey girl. Tart had taken Pudding to the living room of his ship, and now the girl was starting to get on his nerves. "Fine… What about I get you some food?" he suggests. Pudding grinned, glomping Tart for not the first time that day.

-------------------------

Everyone was heading home from the café for the night with the exception of Zakuro, Pie, and Ryou. Though Ryou didn't know it, Zakuro had emergency security things placed all around the door.

------------------------

What you saw was tornadoes, dust storms, and even fire in the middle of space. That's when you realized it was a planet.

"Kish, this is horrible! Where do the people live?" you questioned. "Underground…" he replied, turning away from the planet, as if it pained him to even get a glimpse of it. You glomp him. "Show me," you request. He shrugs. "Guess it couldn't hurt _too_ much."

The next thing you know, you were surrounded by dirt walls, in what must be a cave. "Okay, let's go now," Kish said hurriedly. You give him a curious look. "But I wanted to see the people…" you inform. "Listen- my people wouldn't understand if I bring the enemy along with me, and I can't blame them. This just wouldn't be good," Kish replied, before his eyes widened.

"I've got it! Pie taught me this trick that could make me look human, and I bet it works the other way around, too!" He placed his hands over your ears before shutting his eyes. About five minutes later, he stepped back, and you felt slightly dizzy.

You put your hands to your head, and found that your ears had grown quite a lot, and now looked Elvin. You looked down and saw that you were wearing a spaghetti strap, skin tight shirt that stopped a few inches above your belly button, a skort (not like Kish's shorts with the material over it. A skirt with shorts underneath) that stopped half-way down your thigh, and all that was tan and dark brown (hey, the aliens are poor!). Your sandals had turned tan. Your jet-black hair was worn down, showing its natural wave. Your bangs are still cover your right eye.

"Wow, you're hot!" Kish exclaimed, earning a smack from you. "Ow… so now Kitten doesn't like compliments? I call Ichigo fat and she gets mad, yet she also got mad when I told her she's pretty- are all girls like that?"

He grabbed your hand and dragged you down a passage, soon ending in a giant opening. There are huts made out of mud, and aliens (duh) scattered throughout the place.

"Kish, is that you?" questioned a voice, soon revealing themselves as an alien with light green hair and emerald eyes. His hair was worn completely down and stopped right below his chin. He wore clothe a lot like Kish's, just a bit less revealing (so do most of the aliens, for that matter). "Cake! I thought they called you in for a mission on Nihzon!" Kish exclaimed (Cake is Kish's brother, remember?).

"Yeah, but I failed it. Pht- who would've guessed that Nizzonians could be so strong? Anyways, I'm sure that some old buddies of yours would like to meet you." With that said, Cake disappeared, only to reappear 5 minutes later with two girl aliens and one boy.

"Kish!" exclaimed one of the girls, glomping him, causing you to feel slightly jealous. "Isha, you're making my girlfriend jealous," said Kish, causing you to blush. The four unknown aliens looked at you, just noticing your existence. "Ooooh! So Kisshu finally got a girlfriend! Ever since you dumped him, Isha, I didn't think he'd date anyone again. Well, I'm Rosy!" said the girl who hadn't glomped Kish.

"Rosy, I go by _Kish _now, not _Kisshu_," Kish replied. Rosy just shrugged before glomping him. "I love you, Kish!" she exclaimed, causing your jaw to drop as tears formed in your eyes. Rosy seemed to notice and let go of Kish. "Kish is my step-brother, silly! It'd be gross if I loved him like that!"

You sigh in relief. The boy you don't know finally stepped forward. He had night-black hair that went to just above his chin, was paper straight, and his bangs slightly covered his left eye. His eyes were both a bright, serene-yet-sharp green. "I'm Tom. Kish, this isn't her real appearance, is it," asked Tom, though it was more of a statement. "Tom, how do you always know these things!-?" Kish demanded angrily.

"Ooooh! A human! So what's Kish doing dating his enemy?" questioned Rosy. "Rosy, stop talking so loud! You know how much trouble we'd be in if someone heard you?" Kish demanded. Rosy covered her mouth. "Oops."

"Do you know who I am?" questioned the black-haired alien. You shook your head. "Everyone go to the living room in my house. Kish, teleport this girl," Tom ordered. Everyone obliged, and soon you were all standing in a room with three sofas made of dirt. Everyone except you and Tom took a seat. That was soon changed, however, when Kish pulled you into his lap, wresting his head on the crook of your neck.

"Don't be alarmed, and you will soon see why I say this," said Tom, before closing his eyes and chanting words in an unknown language. There was a bright light, and when he stepped out of it, his Elvin ears were gone, he was taller, had jeans and a blood-red sweatshirt on, and had more earthly features. He looked even hotter than before, but somehow that thought didn't seem to fit in your mind. You all stared with wide eyes.

"I'm half human, half alien. Kish, change Trystell back to normal," Tom ordered. Kish obliged, and soon everyone was staring in Awe. "Yep, just as I thought. Trystell's my sister. Boy you're weird, Kish- falling for my relative? Well, this is who I'm always talking about." Kish gave you an odd look. Your eyes were wide as saucers, your mouth agape. The next thing you knew, everything went black _and than you died. _(Rocks are thrown at TokyoGal. T.G: Fine, you didn't die! I was just joking!)

When you came back to consciousness, five faces come into focus, one of which was your new-found brother. "Uum…" you mumble, confused, and not in the meditating way. "So Kitten- wanna change sides now?" questioned Kish, hope in his eyes. Tom glared at his green-haired friend. "Do not use family against her. If she wants to join our side, she can, but I don't want it to be because she thinks she has to." "Tom, you're so dramatic! Pht- we don't need another human," said Isha. You look at them thoughtfully. _'Hmmm… Which side should I join? The side I was born with, or the side my brother's on?'_

_­_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: Do you want to join Kish's side or stay on the mews, and have Kish join your side? Should I take the OC's out? Are they too annoying or confusing? TELL ME! Oh- sorry)

Zakuro jumped with a start at the sound of a loud beeping. She looked towards the door to see the surprised face of Ryou, caught red-handed holding a needle thingy. When he realized what happened, he grumbled before stalking out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pudding and Tart had just started a dinner that Pudding had prepared- pancakes with ketchup, garlic bread, and ice cream, along with hot sauce and chili pepper? What the heck? And poor Tart didn't even know that this wasn't normal!

He tried a bite, and his face turned purple as he forced it down. "Pudding, this is disgusting!" he exclaimed, scowling. Pudding's eyes filled with tears. "Tar-Tar doesn't like Pudding's food? But… Pudding worked so hard on it, na no da… WAAAA!" Tart felt a pang of guilt. He really didn't like seeing her cry, even if he said otherwise. "I- uh- meant that… it's disgustingly good!" Pudding stopped crying. "Tar-Tar likes Pudding-chan's food?" Tart nodded. Pudding grinned before glomping him… again. "Then wait till you taste dessert, na no da!" _'Oh no… what have I gotten myself into now?'_' he thought, wondering if he really wanted that question answered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Ryou had been caught, he stalked off to his room, wondering what to do, when the phone rang. Odd, it's ((looks at clock)) 12 A.M. Who calls in the middle of the night? He quickly picked up the phone.

"We're closed," he said into it, when he heard a sniffle. "L-Lettuce?" he questioned. "My knew pet fish got too big for it's bowl, and is going to die if I don't get it a bigger one- but I can't find one! Ryou, p-please help me save Fishy Jr.!" she exclaimed. Trying not to roll his eyes at how dumb that sounded and be depressed that Lettuce was sad, he replied, "I'll be right over," hanging up the phone. Grabbing a few things, he headed towards the café door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pie woke up in to a big headache. Everything was black… That's when he realized that that was because the lights were off. He looked around the room, and once his eyes adjusted; he was surprised to see the wolf mew sleeping on a different bed in the room. The last thing he remembered was playing patty cake with Tart, falling, pain, then… darkness. Does this mean the mews saved him? He examined the room more closely, only to see week human security around it. The odd part was that it seemed more to keep people out than him in. He'd have to ask about that in the morning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T.G: ((Sniffle)) What'd you think ((sniffle)) about it?

Dark: What's with the sniffles?

T.G: Well, y'see ((sniffle)), I feel bad for not updating, then giving a short chapter, but more importantly, my great grandpa died today… WAAA! (This is all true… SOB!)

Dark: Since TokyoGal's too busy crying, I guess I'll ask you: Review please! And if you're going to flame, don't make it to harsh.

T.G: SO SORRY! GOMEN NASAI FOR NOT UPDATING! GOMEN! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I've been busy with school… and I've been trying really hard to get my sister and best friend to like Tokyo Mew Mew. SUPER, SUPER SORRY! PLEEAAASSEEE FORGIVE ME! And also… tell me whether you want to join Kish's side, and whether you want me to get rid of the OC's, maybe send your brother away on some other mission. STILL SORRY!


	4. More stuff happens!

**Thanks for Reviewing:**

**Claw1253: **Thankies for reviewing! Fight on line… um… my life's been a bit busy, so I forget a lot… What fight on line? Hmm…

**KisshuFanGirl: **I have this bad habit of looking at the reviews of stories, and after reviewing a story, I almost always look at the other reviews. Well… there's this one story that you reviewed to that's completely copying mine. For example, they copied the 'suicide!' and 'Murderer!' line, said that your little sister bumped into a table and was knocked out cold, you bumped into Ichigo on the way to school and went to school with her, that your brother is pretty cute but you shouldn't be thinking that, and a bunch of other similarities. Seriously… please realize that they're completely and utterly copying my story. Didn't want to leave you in the dust about that; to help you know which story I'm talking about, it's one with the same point of view (you). Thankies so much for reviewing!

**Blue Angel101: **Glad y' like the story so far! Thankies for reviewing!

**Mew Meiko: **Thankies so much for reviewing! By the way, there's a story that's completely copying me, just it's much more random, and twists my sentences around… the one that gives you a bazooka… ring a bell? If someone's copying me, please don't just sit back and watch… Well, again, thanks for reviewing! Hope y' like this chappie!

**ILoveKisshu: **Don't worries, you'll get to be with Kish! Hmm…Kisshu sounds way cuter… NEways, thankies for reviewing!

**AnimexLoverxx: **Glad you like the story! Thank you for reviewing!

**Princess of the High Lands: **And I thought my name's long… NEways, thanks for reviewing! Yeps, school _is_ awful! (Sticks tongue out in disgust). I'll try to do a bigger Pie/ Zakuro part in this, but remember, they're both very keep-to-myself people. Hmm…

**KisshFanGirl: **Me:(Runs for cover) KYAA! HELP ME!NEways- (still running for life. Hear a distant voice) Thanks for reviewing!

OC's I added:

Tomato; Tom: Your brother, Kish's pal, Isha's boyfriend

Fruitcake; Cake: Kish's brother

Rosemary; Rosy: Kish's cousin and pal

Radish; Isha: Tom's girlfriend. She doesn't really like humans, though…

Last Time:

You had found out that Tom (Tomato) is your brother (remember? Kish's pal?). The author also added ten thousand OC's because she's weird (okay- maybe not THAT many…). Zakuro is sleeping in the same bed_room_, hear me, not _bed_, as Pie to make sure Ryou doesn't kill him. Speaking of the blonde, he is now going to Lettuce's house to help her with her over grown fish, Fishy Jr.! Pudding is going to try and make Tart dessert. Hopefully they won't need an ambulance afterwards…

**(P.S: Are some of you… retarded? Someone copied my story idea! And I'm talking more than just pairing you with Kish… they REALLY stole my idea, to the point of the same lines, just twisted around. Examine it! You may realize it! Not giving any names, because if you know this, you will. So PUH-LEASE tell someone if they do this kinda thing to stop, or else I'll have to remove this story, along with all my others because I'm mad. So keep that in mind.)**

Now Time:

Ryou ran all the way to Lettuce's house, because he was so afraid for the fish girl, he forgot he could drive. Breathless, he knocked on the front door. A red-eyed Lettuce greeted him. "Fishy Jr.'s this way…" she said solemnly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tar-Tar, what's this gooey green stuff, na no da?" questioned Pudding. "I put trees in the microwave, and they turned into this!" "PUDDING! YOU CAN'T PUT BROCOLI IN THE MICROWAVE!" exclaimed Tart. "Silly Tarry! This isn't broccoli! It's food coloring!" Pudding replied, adding it into the dessert bowl, before digging into the fridge for more food.

She pulled out some carrots and threw them into the bowl, along with some vanilla ice cream and orange juice. "Hmm… Hey, apple juice! Let's add this, too!" "NOOO! THAT'S HOT SAU-," Too late. Pudding put a gallon of hot-sauce in the dessert.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You look at them (Kish and his buds) thoughtfully. _'Hmmm… Which side should I join? The side I was born with, or the side my brother's on? _

"Tom, why didn't you tell us you're human? I would've stayed with Kish!" exclaimed Isha. Tom glared at her, before muttering, "Darn racist…"

When Tom sees your obviously-confused look, he says, "I think I should explain better…" Isha nods. "Definitely!" "Not to you! To Trystell!" said Rosy, smacking Isha. Kish gives his cousin an odd look, when they all jump with a start at the sound of a loud ringing.

"Oh- they called me on another mission. Sorry guys, but I'll be gone for about a year," informed Cake, before disappearing. "That was random…" muttered Kish.

Rosy sighed. "I might as well go now… They always call me to go on the missions with him." She too disappears, leaving you, Tom, Kish, and Isha.

"As I was saying… our dad is an alien, and had gotten together with a human- our mom. Then she had twins- us. Somehow they broke up, and Dad took me while Mom took you. Then each of them got married, and I _think_ that your mom must've pretended her husband is your real dad. There was no hiding the truth from me because I looked so much like a human…" Tom informs.

"How come _I _don't have powers than?" you demand. "It takes practice to learn how to use your abilities. I'm sure you _do_ have powers." You grin. "Does that mean I can teleport?" "If someone teaches you," Tom replies. You look at Kish. "Why're you looking at me? I'm not a teacher!" he exclaims nervously. You give him puppy dog eyes. "Please Kish! I wanna be able to fly!" "Fine… Great going, Tom. Now I have to be a teacher!" Kish exclaimed. Tom shrugs, not phased in the least. "She's your girlfriend."

"Hey, where's Isha?" you question. Kish and Tom look around, just realizing her absence. "One minute she was here, telling us how she dislikes hu-," Kish starts, before both his and Tom's eyes grow wide. "NO!" they shout in unison. "What?" you question, feeling oddly left out. "I'm sure she told the people that you and Tom are both part human! And that I'm dating a human, but…" Kish says, trailing off.

"What's so bad about that?" you question. "They can't all be racists like Isha, can they? I mean, Kish obviously isn't a human hater- he fell for TWO earth girls." Kish slightly blushes. "Hey! You and Ichigo were both hot! Who could blame me? Besides- you're half alien," Kish reasons. "But I LOOK all human," you reply. Tom rolls his eyes.

"Let's just go outside and see what's happening," your brother suggests. Having nothing better to do, the three of you walk outside the door, you and Tom still in human form (since Isha told everyone, it really doesn't matter, does it?).

When you get around the middle of the city, people stop what they're doing to look at the three of you. Tom steps up so people- eh… aliens- can see him better. "I was born on your side, so stop staring. My sister (he gestures to you) is also half alien, so you shouldn't have any problems." Most of the crowd went back to what they were doing, but a few remained silent, thinking.

That's when Isha appeared before your little group. "Oh, so (talking to Kish) your girlfriend and her brother got away with being half human? Pht… Dumb humans." With that said, she disappeared. "SQUEE!" shouted Rosy. You all give her an odd look. "What? She's finally gone!"

"You guys have any idea of what to do?" questioned Tom, starting to get bored. You think for a second before exclaiming, "I know!" Everyone stares at you expectantly, and starts to get annoyed when you don't continue (T.G: I do this to my friends all the time- and randomly shout 'AH HAH!' when they say something). "Well?" demands Tom. "We can go to a beach on earth!" you suggest, before adding, "One with an Ocean!"

Tom and Rosy stare blankly, so Kish informs, "It's a place earthling's love," before teleporting you all to one. "Hmm… this is sandy…" mumbles Rosy, before plopping onto the sandy beach ground.

Kish grins at you, causing you to rethink your option. "This is much more romantic!" he exclaims cheerfully. Doing some quick thinking, you suggest, "Why don't we show Tom and Rosy the ocean?" "Why? They can see it from here," replies Kish, before pulling you into his lap. You give Tom a pleading look, but he simply shrugs before being dragged to the ocean by Rosy, who was starting to get bored.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lettuce led Ryou to Fishy Jr., and what he saw caused him to gasp. The guppy fish was two feet long! "What _happened_?" he questioned.

"W-well, Fishy Jr. was sick, so I said some words that came into my head, and h-he grew!" Lettuce sobbed into her hands. "Turn on the bath tub," ordered Ryou. Lettuce gave him an odd look. "For the fish." "Oh," replied the porpoise girl, before hurrying to the bath tub.

It was filling up SO slowly… Ryou pulled Masha out of his pocket. "Good thing I sto- borrowed you from Ichigo today." Masha spit out what looked like an oxygen tank, yet had water instead, before putting it on the fish. Whether it worked or not, he had no clue.

He heard thunder, and the lights went out. "Masha, flash light," he ordered, only to see that Masha was cowering in fear under the sofa. The blond genius sighed. There was no way he'd be able to get back to the café. Knowing the storms at this time of year, it'd be a flash flood, and lightning would strike the ground. This was going to be a _long_ night…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All done, na no da!" exclaimed Pudding, revealing her desert- 'rainbow surprise'. The reason for the name? It simply looked like a bunch of squashed up colors. Tart tried a bite, before fainting. "Tar-Tar? I know it's getting late, but don't you want to eat your dessert? I know! You can eat some more for breakfast. More for me tonight, na no da!" exclaimed the monkey girl, before happily munching on the dessert.

"YUMMY, na no da!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pie woke up once more, and looked around the room. He noticed that Zakuro was awake, dully staring at the ceiling. When Zakuro switched her gaze to him, he realized that he had been staring, and if he was any one else, would be bright red. "How's your head?" questioned Zakuro. "My head? Fine… what happened?" he asked. "You fell head first into something or other."

They both jumped with a start at the sound of thunder. Pie gave Zakuro a what-the-heck-was-that look. "This is a thunder storm. They're not really dang-," she started, before yelping as a bolt of lighting hit two feet from where she was sitting. Pie was starting to get nervous. Sure, he makes lightning with his powers, but he has _control_ over _that_ lightning, unlike this lightning. That's when they noticed that Zakuro's bed had caught fire from the lightning, and was spreading fast.

Only having one idea, Pie teleported next to her, picked her up, and teleported them outside- into the rain? Zakuro glared at him. He quickly teleported them to the kitchen of his ship, but obviously not quickly _enough_ because they were both soaked by then.

He almost dropped the wolf mew in his arms at the sight before him. Pudding was laying on the floor, staring at the ceiling, and eating goo, but next to her was Tart- tied to a chair with marshmallows in his mouth. He was sleeping quite soundly, too…

Ignoring this, Pie set Zakuro down. Pudding was too busy staring at the ceiling (she was actually thinking of what to make for breakfast) to notice them.

"Thank you for not letting Ryou kill me, but have you seen Kisshu?" he questioned, breaking the silence. "If he's not here, then he's probably in the middle of a storm," she pointed out.

"I can't go home, because all the electricity would be out. That means all my fans will come to see what's happened…" Zakuro said. That's when a fact hit them. There was no way Zakuro'd sleep in Kish's or Tart's bed, and the jail beds- now who suggested that? Zakuro looked at him with a what-now look.

"You could… sleep in my bed with me," he suggested, saying the first thing that came to his mind, before mentally slapping himself. Why the _heck_ did he say have to say that? With a roll of the eyes, the wolf girl nodded. Pie teleported them to his room. It was mostly black and dark purple.

Still wet, they climbed into the bed. Sadly, it was only meant for one person, so they were kinda squashed, and… well, it wasn't working out. The only option? If they hug each other, there'd be plenty of space. When that realization hit them both, neither could fight down the blush this time. So they both embarrassingly fell asleep in each others arms, both trying to deny t he fact that they were quite happy…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kish had just pulled you into his lap, when it started to pour- and when I say pour, I mean a complete _downpour_. You jump with a start when you hear a roar. "I think that's… thunder," informed Kish, still learning about earth weather. Tom and Rosy appear beside you and Kish.

"Should we leave?" questioned Rosy, floating because she doesn't want to get muddy. Kish helps you up. "No way! This is awesome. Seriously, how many times do you get to stand outside in the middle of a storm?" questioned Kish. "I've always wondered what it'd be like…" replied Tom.

You stare at them all like they're crazy, when lightning strikes a few feet away from your group, causing you all to fall to the ground with surprise. "Normally I wouldn't be afraid of lightning, but that was right next to us… well, lightning doesn't strike the same place twice," informed Tom.

You cling onto Kish's shirt with a death grip. "You're all maniacs… that thing almost hit us!" "Don't worry, Kitten! You're safe with me," replied Kish, wrapping his arms around you. "I know! To avoid the rain, we can stand under a tree!" suggested Rosy. You give her an are-you-insane look. "What?" she questioned, before seeing the tree she was talking about be struck by lightning. "Eh heh… what about a cave?" she added.

Tom shrugs the best he can threw the rain before he and Rosy teleport to the cave, Kish teleporting you there along with him.

It was slightly dark, and quite chilly. The lightning caused shadows to flash in and out of the cave. "Now what?" questioned Rosy. "I could kiss my Kitten!" suggested Kish with a grin, earning a smack from you. "What about you teach me how to use my powers?" "Too hard. I'll teach you tomorrow," replied Kish.

"Tom, can you help put up my hair? It got all frizzy because of the rain," informed Rosy. Having nothing better to do, your brother obliged.

Kish grins at you. "What?-!" you question nervously, trying to get out of his lap, which just makes his grip tighten. "You _are_ my girlfriend," he says, before continuing, "So you probably want a kiss!" Before you even knew what was happening, he had turned you around so you're completely facing him before pressing his lips firmly against yours.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. When you each reached you air limits, the two of you pulled back from lack of air. He was about to kiss you again when there was a rather violent roar of thunder, causing you to cling to him. He himself was pretty shaken up, but ignored that fact and held you to his chest, gently stroking your hair. "Don't worry Kitten- I'll keep you safe," he whispered into your ear.

It was pretty late, and you fell asleep in his arms.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T.G: Well? How'd y' like it? Too short? Too much fluff? Not enough fluff? Dumb? Awesome? Gimme your opinion with a review!


End file.
